<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arranged by MLMDarkFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530766">Arranged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction'>MLMDarkFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Yandere, Yandere MIklan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi! Since your requests are open, may I ask for yandere Miklan please?"</p><p>You've been friends with the brothers Gautier for as long as you can remember. Miklan has done well in the years to hide just how bitter he's becoming all thanks to his brother having been born with a crest, but he simply can't keep his anger from you anymore when he finds out you're to be married to a noble, simply because the man bares a crest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miklan (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arranged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Growing up the first born son, but the second child of a noble family , you were closer to some of the other Noble Families of Faerghus, none of which you were closer to than the boys of House Gautier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miklan was a couple years older than you, but it didn’t make the two of you any less thick as thieves growing up. And Sylvain, who was closer to your age than Miklan, though younger, was also one of your best friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things between the brothers though, were always tense, even you could see that. Things only got worse though, when Sylvain seemed to inherit the family’s crest and became heir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was around this time as well, that Miklan became more clingy. He felt, and expressed to you that you were the only person who understood him. After all, you didn’t have a crest either. Your elder sister was not only born with a crest, but was more than happy to take up the mantle as your family’s heir, and you had no problem with her doing so. Like anyone else in Fodlan, you understand the realities of crests and noble families, still as much as you tried, you couldn’t wrap your head around the bitterness Miklan seems to hold. It’s fate, not something he nor Sylvain could control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miklan’s growing bitterness at his younger brother felt...misplaced in your mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was smart though, in his anger, he never once let you see the worst side of him. Even as he tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>his younger brother, he took steps to avoid you ever finding out. And for the most part he’d succeeded in keeping all the bad parts of himself away from your viewing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least until you’d come to him with the news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An arranged marriage. You were to be married. To someone that...wasn’t him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To someone with a crest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And while you seemed happy with it, Miklan was far from it. You notice the fall in his face, the way he seems to quickly withdrawal into himself as you try to speak with him about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the best I could wish for, you know?” When he doesn’t answer, you continue on. “To be married into a noble family, to someone with a crest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s it. That is what sets him off. The years of forcing back his temper in an attempt to keep you thinking highly of him is gone in an instant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is that all- Is that all you care about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miklan!-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, let me finish!” He snaps back voice raised. It’s enough to scare you into silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I thought you were better than that, than </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but all you seem to care about is a crest! Your throwing your life away for someone you haven’t even met!” Miklan takes a threatening step towards you, you’re not able to back away quick enough, and he’s quickly holding you by the arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You care so much about a stupid crest that you’re willing to marry someone you don’t even know! What about your own life? Your dreams? What about </span>
  <b>us</b>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grip is painful, nails beginning to dig into the flesh there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miklan, you’re scaring me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the past he’d never so much raised his voice at you, let alone hold onto you so roughly, and more than that you truly..have no idea what he means by ‘us’. You understand the implications, of course, but your relationship never went beyond anything platonic, the idea that Miklan might have liked you in a romantic way is something you’d never considered before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” His voice is quieter than before, but the angry edge is there, each word coming out of his mouth in a tremble. “Do I know who it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You don’t answer. You can’t. Even as his grip becomes so hard on your arms that you cry out from the pain, you don’t know what he’d do if you told him that you were engaged to marry Sylvain. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I maaaay? Make a sequel for this? I really like it and I liked writing for Miklan more than I thought I would. </p><p>Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>